Question: Express the following sum as a common fraction: $$\frac{1}{1\cdot 2} + \frac{1}{2\cdot 3} + \frac{1}{3\cdot 4} + \frac{1}{4\cdot 5} + \dots + \frac{1}{9\cdot 10}$$
Explanation: Notice that each term can be written as \[ \frac{1}{n (n+1)} = \frac{1}{n} -\frac{1}{n+1}.\] This can be obtained by setting  \[\frac{1}{n (n+1)} = \frac{A}{n} + \frac{B}{n+1} \] for some unknown values of $A$ and $B,$ and then cross multiplying to solve for $A$ and $B.$ From this point, we see that $-\frac{1}{n+1}$ of each term cancels with $\frac{1}{n}$ of the next term, and so the sum is $1 - \frac{1}{(9)+1} = \boxed{\frac{9}{10}}.$